


My Heart is Better

by amelespotamos



Series: My Love Is Better [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is what happens when i get carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelespotamos/pseuds/amelespotamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo still hasn't stopped eating, Sungyeol still loves him anyway, Howon is still hopelessly in love with Sungjong (although now Sungjong feels the same), and Sunggyu and Woohyun are dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Better

**Author's Note:**

> Another 6 connected stories.

7)  


The cocoon Sungyeol's made with his comforter is starting to get too stuffy to stay wrapped up in it. But it also does a perfect job of keeping out the light and warming the goose-bumped skin of his arms and legs. His head is throbbing, his throat is dry and scratchy, and his skin feels oversensitive. He doesn't think he can even get up to go whine to his mom.  


The door to his room opens slowly, the sound of socked feet padding softly on the floor alerting him to someone trying not to make any noise as they enter. He peeks out of his covers expecting to find his mother hovering over him. Instead he sees Myungsoo's smiling face looking down at him.  


"What are you doing here," Sungyeol rasps out. He pulls his head out of the covers, the cooler air in the room sending a shiver through him.  


Myungsoo climbs onto the bed and wraps his arms around the other boy's body over the comforter. He places a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Returning the favor." He adjusts himself so his chest is pressed against Sungyeol's back. The latter leans into his embrace almost immediately. (The fever is probably to blame for that. Under normal circumstances Sungyeol rarely returns his affection so readily; most of the time he just puts up with the younger boy draping himself over him. Myungsoo's willing to take what he can get.) "Your mom had me bring up some soup and some cold medicine," he tells Sungyeol, chuckling softly at the other boy's disgusted face.  


"That medicine tastes like death."  


"I'm sure you'll live. That's kinda the point." Myungsoo sits up to get the bottle of medicine, but a tug on his shirt stops him short. He looks down and sees Sungyeol pouting up at him.  


"Let's stay like this for just a little bit longer."  


Myungsoo stares down at his boyfriend in surprise. "Are you always such a baby when you're sick?"  


"Is that a no?"  


Myungsoo lays back down in response and pulls Sungyeol into his arms. A huge smile spreads across his face when Sungyeol snuggles closer to him and rests his head on his chest. They lay in silence, Myungsoo enjoying holding his boyfriend and Sungyeol drifting off slowly. Within minutes Myungsoo feels the other boy's breathing even out followed closely by light snores. He remembers all of the homework he has waiting for him at home. (That had been the reason he'd come to the Lees' house in the first place: to bring Sungyeol the work he'd missed.) But as he looks down at the sleeping boy on his chest, eyelids fluttering and mouth parted slightly, he decides it can wait.

  


8)  


"Why did I let you talk me into this?"  


Woohyun rolls his eyes. If Sunggyu had had his way, he'd still be locked in his room doing extra credit and studying for some test. But Woohyun wouldn't be himself if he couldn't sweet talk the older boy into letting loose and being the teenager he is (instead of the middle-aged man he tended to act like). He takes Sunggyu by the hand to lead him further into the restaurant. They weave through the tables full of families and couples and friends until they reach one near the back. All but two seats around the packed table are already taken and Woohyun and Sunggyu squeeze into them.  


"Nice of you two to show up," Sungyeol greets them from across the table.  


Myungsoo elbows him in his side. "Says the guy who only got here five minutes ago." Sungyeol retaliates with a pinch to his boyfriend's stomach, starting a play-fight that shakes the table.  


"Hey," Hoya calls to them past Sungjong. "I know my parents own the place, but could you try to not destroy it? You're already getting a discount on the food."  


At the mention of food, Dongwoo decides to join the conversation. He's practically bouncing in his chair, either from hunger or just because. (Dongwoo's never short of energy; almost always moving, talking, or laughing.) "Speaking of food, when's it getting here?"  


As if on cue, Howon's mother and a server arrive with large trays carrying more food than one would assume all of them can eat. They waste no time digging in, giving effusive thank you's to Howon's mom through full mouths. Despite stuffing their faces (Sungyeol looks on in mild disgust as Myungsoo shoves spoonful after spoonful of rice into his mouth and still has room to stuff a huge piece of beef in there too), they still manage to strike up multiple conversations about school and summer plans and trivial things.  


At one point, the whole table goes silent while watching what might be the biggest step in the development of Howon and Sungjong's relationship. (Sungyeol thinks the moment is too intimate for them to be staring so blatantly, but he finds it nearly impossible to look away.) Howon taps the younger boy on the shoulder and holds out a piece of meat on his chopsticks for him to eat. Sungjong looks first at the meat and then at his friend. They hold each other's gaze in a silent conversation. The rest of the table stop whatever they're doing to watch the exchange. Sungjong leans forward to accept the piece of meat slowly, his eyes never leaving Howon's. The moment is broken when Sungjong seems to remember that they aren't alone and that there are at least five pairs of eyes on him. He tries to glare at his other friends (who all act very obviously like they weren't just gawking), but his embarrassment shows too clearly.  


The table goes back to eating and chatting, sparing Sungjong from the usual teasing. Howon doesn't make any move to feed Sungjong again. Everyone assumes it's because their youngest friend is upset and the older boy doesn't want to make it worse. But Sungyeol swears he sees Sungjong rest a hand on Howon's knee, the touch fleeting, and he looks up in time to see the two boys exchanging glances. He looks away with a soft smile, happy for the two of them.  


It takes the seven of them another half an hour to finish their meal. It's not until Howon gets up to pay their bill and Sungjong offers to go with him that they finally unleash their previously restrained teasing.  


"Going to thank your mother-in-law," Woohyun asks Sungjong. They all laugh (Dongwoo's the loudest while Sungjong doesn't even crack a smile). Howon has a grin on his face that could either be from the joke or because of the boy standing next to him.  


Sungjong chooses not to dignify the quip with an answer and instead steers an overly happy Howon away from the table. When they come back the others are trying to figure out their next move.  


"How about karaoke," Sungyeol suggests. "There's a new place a couple blocks from here."  


"Ooh, can I invite Amy?" Dongwoo already has his phone out with his thumbs flying across the screen as he types a message to his girlfriend.  


Woohyun pulls out his phone as well. "I wonder if Kibum'll want to come. He likes this kind of stuff." Sunggyu goes stiff next to him. The other boy either doesn't notice or chooses to ignore it, instead focusing on texting his friend.  


"I bet he does," Sunggyu mutters. He keeps his gaze on the half-empty water glass in front of him as he runs a finger around the rim over and over again. Their other friends do a better job of pretending to mind their own business this time around. (Well, Dongwoo really is minding his own business; his eyes haven't left his phone since he took it out and he's pretty much deaf to the maybe-fight brewing next to him.)  


Woohyun looks away from his phone to give Sunggyu a look of confusion. His brow knits when realization hits him and he narrows his eyes slightly. "Why don't you call Soyu? I'm sure she'd love to come along." Sunggyu scoffs, but doesn't say anything and the two of them start a staring match that only increases the tension at the table.  


"Are we leaving yet?" Dongwoo's cheerful voice breaks the silence. "Amy said she'll meet us at the place in fifteen minutes." He's already out of his seat and grabbing his coat. He turns to Woohyun to ask, "Did you say Kibum was coming?"  


Woohyun looks down at his phone, the screen now black, before shoving it back into his pocket. "He can't make it," Woohyun answers. Without a backward glance he slings an arm around Dongwoo's shoulder and leads his oblivious friend out of the restaurant. Howon and Sungjong follow closely behind them, Howon’s hand resting lightly on Sungjong’s hip.  


Sungyeol and Myungsoo stand up to leave as well and Sungyeol fixes Sunggyu with a disinterested look. "You two are really ridiculous, do you know that?" He's witnessed enough of his two friend's supposed fighting to be very unimpressed with the route this one is taking. He just wishes they would admit they like each other or kiss or do _something_ already instead acting like the best of friends one minute and then worst enemies the next.  


Sunggyu rises from his seat and returns Sungyeol's stare. "I don't know what you're talking about."  


"Why am I not surprised?" The three of them finally head towards the exit. Myungsoo plasters himself to his boyfriend's back, but Sungyeol doesn't falter in his steps. "We should force you two to do a duet. Maybe then you'll realize you're both being stupid and finally get together."  


"What makes you think we haven't already started seeing each other," Sunggyu asks just before pushing the restaurant door open.

  


9)  
Sungjong's just entered his room when a noise from his phone tells him he has a new text. He tosses the towel he'd been using to dry his hair onto his bed and retrieves his phone from his nightstand.

**From: Hodongie~ Come outside**

Sungjong stares at the screen for a moment. _Is he actually outside_ , he thinks as he touches the screen to reply. _Why the hell is he outside?_

**To: Hodongie~ Why?**

He goes back to drying his hair while he waits for Howon's answer. His phone beeps a minute later.

**From: Hodongie~ I'll tell you after you come outside**

Sungjong furrows his brow at the cryptic message. He can't think of any reasons why the other boy would suddenly feel the need to be mysterious. Even as he's changing out of his pajamas, he continues to wonder what Howon has planned. It takes him ten minutes to pull on some jeans, a t-shirt, and a cardigan and consider texting the other for a better explanation before he turns off the light in his room and tip-toes down to his front door. Thankfully, the rest of his family is already fast asleep.  


After slipping through the front gate he finds Howon waiting for him. He's leaning against his car, but straightens when he catches sight of Sungjong. A smile makes its way onto his face and Sungjong's sure that's just his natural reaction at this point. But he can't really blame him. He sometimes feels that way when he sees Howon; so happy that the corners of his mouth turn up without him even noticing. It's been like that since he realized he likes Howon. He's been taking Sungyeol's advice and has started showing Howon that he wants to be more than friends. (He had felt too awkward talking to him—probably because they've never actually talked about Howon’s crush on him with each other—so he's taken to letting his actions speak for him.)  


"I was starting to think you weren't coming," Howon says quietly. He stands as if he thinks Sungjong might suddenly run back inside if he steps any closer.  


"Well, I'm here." Sungjong closes the distance between them, standing close enough that Howon can lean forward and kiss him like Sungjong knows he wants to. (He might even let him.) "Can you tell me why already?"  


"I wanted to spend some time with you. Alone. You don't have to if you don't want to, but, um, I was hoping, you know, that you would."  


"And this couldn't wait until a normal time?" Despite his tone Sungjong understands why Howon decided to show up so suddenly. Since the two of them started this... thing (Sungjong doesn't know if he should call it dating just yet), their friends seem to be going out of their way to keep them from ever being alone together. They probably feel the need to protect him since he's the youngest, even if it's from one of their own. (Sungjong would tell them he's not as innocent as they think he is, but he doesn't think they could handle that.) He and Howon haven't even been on a proper date. The best they can do is studying together after school in the library.  


Howon shrugs helplessly, at a loss for the right words. Sungjong takes pity on him and rests a warm hand on his arm. "I would love to spend some time with you." He smiles briefly before walking to the car and getting in.  


Howon joins him shortly after. He turns to say something to Sungjong, but the latter doesn't wait to find out what. His lips are on Howon's before the other can react. It doesn't take long for Howon to start kissing him back. Sungjong breaks the kiss before Howon can deepen it, but not necessarily because he wants to.  


"Weren't you planning on taking me somewhere?" He dodges Howon's lips as he leans in again.  


"I think I like this plan better," Howon breathes out and Sungjong thinks his knees would've gone weak had he been standing. The next time Howon leans in, Sungjong meets him halfway. The younger boy's last rational thought is that if any of his friends could see him now they'd probably faint from shock.

  


10)  
It's like a shoujo manga threw up all over the room. There are lit candles placed in random (and thankfully not flammable) places around the room; a trail of rose petals leading to Myungsoo's bed that's also covered in the petals; slow instrumental music playing quietly. Sungyeol should've expected this.  


"Is it too much?"  


He looks over to where his boyfriend is standing nervously clutching the hem of his shirt. Myungsoo had showed up at his house and demanded (more like cutely pleaded, but it might as well be the same thing) that Sungyeol come with him. As the younger boy had led him up to his room with hands covering his eyes, Sungyeol had smiled to himself as he remembered that their anniversary was coming up. He's not really one for big romantic gestures, but he had known that Myungsoo would want to make the day as special as possible.  


"I know we still have a couple more days," Myungsoo rushes to explain before Sungyeol can say anything. "But my parents are away and Moonsoo's next door, so I thought we should take advantage of that."  


Sungyeol leans down to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "It's fine," he assures the other quietly. He straightens up to take another look around the room. "Is this going where I think it's going?"  


Myungsoo blushes furiously, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Only if you want it to," he manages.  


They've talked (stilted, mostly) about taking the next step in their relationship. It had been decided that when it felt right they would do it. There isn't a rush; they've known each other their whole lives (even if they spent a good deal of it hating each other).  


Sungyeol walks over to the bed and sits at the edge. "I don't suppose we'll get another chance like this." Myungsoo looks up from the floor, an excited spark in his eyes despite the nerves. The older boy pats the spot next to him in invitation.  


There's nothing seductive about the way Myungsoo walks towards him. It's all awkwardness and trying not to trip over his feet. Yet Sungyeol feels his pulse speed up in anticipation, his palms instantly sweaty. He surreptitiously rubs them on his jeans as Myungsoo sits down.  


"There's actually something I wanted to ask you before we..." Myungsoo trails off with another blush rising high on his cheeks. He taps his fingers lightly on Sungyeol's knee. "Sungjong was telling me about how Howon asked him to junior prom. I know it's not really your thing, but I was hoping you'd want to go with me? You know, as a date? I mean, it's your prom, but I think it could be fun."  


School dances really aren't Sungyeol's thing, but that used to be because he never had anyone to go with. Now that he has someone there isn't really any reason not to go. He catches the hand on his knee and interlaces their fingers. "Of course I want to go with you."  


The smile that spreads across Myungsoo's face at the words is nothing short of ecstatic. Sungyeol beams back at him before leaning in to connect their lips. He pulls back to ask the other boy if he's sure about where things are heading, but the quick nod Myungsoo gives him stops the question on the tip of his tongue. From there their kisses turn longer and deeper as Myungsoo pulls Sungyeol to lie on top of him. It feels a lot like the times they just kiss or let their hands roam freely. But this time their touches are somewhat hesitant, their hands shaky as if they've never done that much before.  


Myungsoo fumbles with the buttons of Sungyeol's shirt and silently curses the garment. The curses become soft panting once the shirt is gone and Sungyeol's warm hands are brushing up his sides, pulling up his t-shirt along the way. Soon enough they're lying under the covers stripped down to their last layer of clothes and breathing heavily. Most of the petals have fallen off the bed; the candles and music already forgotten.  


"I love you," Myungsoo says softly.  


It's not the first time he's said those words (Sungyeol nearly fell flat on his face the first time Myungsoo told him he loved him), but Sungyeol can tell he means it even more now. They share another kiss, the younger boy pressing their bodies so close together they might as well be one person. Sungyeol cups Myungsoo's cheek when they part. At any other time, the action would feel awkward; it's not really something he would normally do. But in the moment everything feels right. Myungsoo's skin against his; the light of the candles reflecting in his eyes; even the music is having an effect; it's all so perfect. Sungyeol thinks he could live in this moment forever.  


"I love you, too."

  


11)  


"Kibum asked me to prom."  


Woohyun doesn't know why he said it. It's not even true. (Kibum already has a date; he's had one since the start of the school year.) The lie doesn't have quite the desired effect he had hoped for. Sunggyu doesn't even look up from his homework. Woohyun shifts on Sunggyu's bed, sitting back against the headboard and hugging the older boy's pillow to himself. He stares at his friend on the other side of the room. His back is to Woohyun as he sits bent over his homework at his desk.  


Woohyun doesn't know when he fell for Sunggyu. No, that's not true. He's knows exactly when. It had been his very first day of high school. He was just an awkward freshman trying not to wet his pants after bumping into an upperclassman he would later come to know as Kim Sunggyu. After all he'd heard about high school he was sure he'd just made his first enemy. But Sunggyu had waved off his apologies and even helped him find the class he'd been looking for. For Woohyun's impressionable mind that was all it took for the older boy to become something like an idol.  


They became close friends shortly after their first meeting. At first he had liked being friends with Sunggyu. He treated Woohyun well, giving him advice about being a freshman and buying him food when they hung out after school. That had inevitably lead to Woohyun's crush on Sunggyu. The older boy would do as little as smile at him and Woohyun had felt like his heart stopped.  


"So you're going with him?"  


Sunggyu's voice pulls him from his thoughts. The other still has his back to him, but Woohyun can tell he's not focused on his homework anymore. He sounds too casual to actually be casual and maybe the fact that he won't look at Woohyun is starting to make some sense.  


"Do you want me to," Woohyun asks, tightening his hold on the pillow as he waits (hopes) for Sunggyu to turn around. But he doesn't. He doesn't say anything either.  


It's hard to say when exactly the two of them started this frustrating push and pull. Even though he never said the words out loud Woohyun had made sure his feelings were on full display. At first he had been sure that Sunggyu felt the same way. It seemed like they both knew where their relationship was going. But either Woohyun had been too presumptuous or Sunggyu hadn't been very good at sending the right signals. And now they're stuck between best friends and jealous lovers. Their friends say they're being ridiculous, but they're both too stubborn to admit it.  


Another minute of silence passes before Sunggyu finally turns around. "You shouldn't go with him," he says as he walks over to the bed. He sits next to Woohyun's outstretched feet, but the younger boy wishes he would move closer.  


"Because I should go with you?"  


"Yeah." The word is barely out of his mouth before Woohyun is in his lap. He's thrown by the gigantic grin on Woohyun's face.  


"I knew it," Woohyun breathes out.  


Sunggyu's eyes linger on his friend's lips. He has to force himself to look up and hold his gaze. His hands rest on Woohyun's thighs, not moving but itching to. "Knew what?"  


Woohyun's smile turns into a smirk. He must know what he's doing to Sunggyu. "I knew that you liked me. That you wanted me." His arms move up to wrap around the other's neck as he shifts on his lap.  


"I never said I didn't like you."  


"But you never said you did either."  


Sunggyu lets his hands move up to hold Woohyun's hips. "Does that really matter right now," he asks. Woohyun closes the distance between them in answer, pressing up against Sunggyu until he lays back onto the bed from the weight. Their kisses break the tension that's been forming; speaking the words that have gone unspoken for too long. They part for air, but can't be bothered to move their mouths too far away from each other.  


"You're going with me instead, right," Sunggyu pants, looking up at his friend's eyes just inches away from his.  


"That depends." Woohyun loosens his arms from around Sunggyu's neck and pulls back to get a better look at the older boy's face. "Are you going because you want to or because you think I'll take someone else?" He avoids mentioning Kibum; it wouldn't do to ruin the mood by bringing up the one person Sunggyu can't stand.  


"Can it be both?"  


Woohyun smiles down at him. He'll accept the other's roundabout way of admitting he'd been jealous. "There's also a third choice." Sunggyu raises an eyebrow in anticipation. "You could be going because you're just dying to see me in a tux."  


Sunggyu catches him by surprise and flips their positions, pinning Woohyun to the bed. A familiar fondly exasperated look is on his face as he looks down at him. "Stop talking." As he feels Sunggyu's lips on his again, Woohyun is more than happy to do just that.

  


12)  


By the time Sungyeol and Myungsoo arrive at the banquet hall, the party is already in full swing. The dancefloor is full of students (and some teachers) and the music blasting from the speakers can be felt through the floor. Myungsoo drags Sungyeol along with him to the buffet table on one side of the room. Sungyeol watches as his boyfriend helps himself to all of the food and wonders how he still has room when he just spent the last two hours stuffing his face at Sungyeol's house. He wanders over to the refreshments to get a glass of punch and nearly chokes on the first sip. It's nothing but alcohol and he can’t believe no one's noticed yet, especially the chaperons. A bottle of water is placed into his line of sight as he's wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He looks over to see a girl holding out the water to him. She's wearing a flowing sleeveless dress and her long hair frames her face. The dress is a very pretty shade of pink, which Sungyeol only notices because it's his favorite color. Her heels put her almost at the same eye-level as him.  


"Thank you," he says as he accepts the bottle. He puts the cup of so-called punch back on the table for someone else to worry about.  


She smiles shyly, tucking a wayward lock of hair behind her ear, and turns to look toward the dancefloor. "I should've warned you when I saw you getting some. I think the teachers aren't saying anything about it because they're too busy getting drunk off it."  


Judging by how close two of the gym teachers are dancing, Sungyeol is sure there's some truth to her statement. He takes a long gulp of water before turning to his new companion. He's pretty sure she's in a few of his classes, but he doesn't think they've ever talked. "You're Minyoung, right?"  


The girl looks at him in surprise, letting out a cute little squeak. She drops her gaze down to the floor, but nods in answer.  


"Why do you look so surprised?"  


"It's just," Minyoung starts slowly. She looks up at him through her eyelashes, the shy smile back on her face. "We've never really talked to each other, so..."  


"Why would I know your name," Sungyeol finishes for her. She nods again. In the silence that follows he takes another gulp of water and scans the floor again. He's pretty sure he spots Sunggyu and Woohyun dancing along with the rest of the crowd. He turns to Minyoung again. "You wanna dance?"  


"What?"  


Sungyeol smiles at the way her eyes nearly pop out of her head. Her surprised face is kind of cute. "Well, we're at a dance, so we should, you know, dance."  


Whatever response Minyoung had been about to give is interrupted by the arrival of Sungyeol's boyfriend. Myungsoo appears on the older boy's other side and holds up a sprinkle-covered mini cupcake. "For you," he says.  


Sungyeol accepts the treat with slight bemusement. It's unexpected, but incredibly cute. He and Myungsoo share a warm look before the older boy remembers that Minyoung is still standing next to him. "Oh, I'm sorry." He turns to his classmate, who looks about ready to disappear. "Minyoung, this is Myungsoo." Sungyeol assumes the blush on her cheeks is from the dimpled smile his boyfriend flashes her.  


"I think I should go now," Minyoung says. She doesn't wait for a response from either boy and hurries off presumably to her friends or date or wherever.  


"She's cute," Myungsoo says once Minyoung's out of sight. Sungyeol makes a noncommittal noise as he starts peeling off the paper around the cupcake. "And she totally has a crush on you."  


"What? She doesn't have a crush on me."  


Myungsoo gives him an unimpressed look. "You can't be that blind."  


"No, I'm not" Sungyeol agrees. "It's just that I only have eyes for you."  


"Oh, God, you're just as bad as Woohyun." This comes from Sungjong who approaches the two boys with Howon close at his side. They look like the perfect pair in their suits with matching purple boutonnieres.  


"I don't know which is worse," Howon chimes in. "That terrible line or you falling for it." Myungsoo steps behind Sungyeol, his arms wrapping around the other's waist, to hide the incriminating smile on his face. Sungyeol isn't fazed by the dig as he's too busy nibbling on his cupcake.  


Sungjong makes as if to get a cup of punch, but his boyfriend intercepts and sticks a water bottle in his hands instead. He pouts at Howon in the hopes that he'll cave under the sheer cuteness. The other only shakes his head at him, an amused smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. Sungjong huffs and turns away from him. "What took you guys so long anyway," he asks as he ignores the breathy chuckle coming from the boy behind him.  


"Well, we would've been here an hour ago," Sungyeol answers. Myungsoo has taken to rocking the two of them from side to side to the beat of the music that's playing. He's probably already in his own world with the way his head is resting against the taller boy's back. "But some people are terrible at following directions." He raises his voice at the end even though he knows Myungsoo isn't listening. "And our moms thought it was necessary to make us take a hundred pictures before we left."  


"It's not like you missed much," Sungjong sighs. He continues to ignore Howon even as the older boy rests a hand on his waist. "It's too bad Dongwoo's not here."  


"Nothing from Sunggyu and Woohyun? Have they actually managed to go more than five minutes without ending up at each other's throats?"  


"They've kinda been nice to each other the whole night. Sweet, actually. It's so weird. Like they can stand each other."  


There's a slow song playing now and the dancefloor has thinned out a bit with couples swaying together. Sunggyu and Woohyun are near the center of the room. The way they're looking at each other, the way they're holding each other, makes Sungyeol think that they've always been like that. That they've only ever cared for each other and acted like it.  


"Can we dance?"  


Myungsoo's voice, soft and low next to his ear, pulls Sungyeol back to the moment. He steps out of his boyfriend's hold and holds an arm out for him to take. "I'd love to." Myungsoo smiles back at him as he grabs onto the offered arm.  


Sungjong shoos the two of them off to dance and then turns to his date. He decides to try a different approach. "May I please get a glass of punch?" He steps closer to Howon and runs a hand up his forearm.  


A snort is not the response he expects. Sungjong frowns as Howon openly laughs. "I'm sorry," the older boy says, but Sungjong doesn't really buy it when he looks so happy about it. "I can't. Both your father and Sunggyu made me promise to keep you out of trouble and spiked punch sounds a lot like trouble."  


Without him even meaning to, Sungjong finds himself pouting and the hand on Howon's arm moving down to entwine their fingers. "But what kind of prom experience is this if I don't even get to drink alcohol?"  


"One where I get to live."  


“But what if…” He leans in so that his mouth is right next to the other’s ear. “You drink it and then you kiss me until I can taste it too?”  


Howon groans, his free hand coming up to grip the younger boy’s waist, and Sungjong can imagine the pained expression on his face. He rests his forehead on the other’s shoulder. “You’re not playing fair,” he whines against the fabric of Sungjong’s suit jacket.  


Sungjong reaches behind Howon to place the unopened bottle of water back on the table. The smile on his face is victorious.


End file.
